The present invention relates to a system for sampling the state of one or more circuit elements capable of assuming a plurality of discrete states and for providing one or more output signals representative thereof.
There are many instances in which it is desirable to provide outputs indicative of the state of one or more circuit elements capable of assuming a plurality of discrete states.